Something More
by Formless
Summary: Bill and the band needs a new personal assistant. What if one of their old friends at their old school show up for the job? BillxOC
1. Chapter 1: Current Situation

**AGES!**

**Bill&Tom: 17**

**Alex: 16**

**Bill's hair: Lion's mane, okay?**

**ALEX POV!**

**xX- -Xx**

I'm Alex.

I'm 16 and single. I have always dreamed of travelling the world and all. Childish, they say. I have soft brown eyes and medium length hair. I like music and dance. I'm shy, quiet and silent. I like to read and I write sometimes. I've been to school competitions and I sometimes win. Some say that I'm smart and that a number of boys are attracted to me. They say that my life is perfect.

But here's the thing.

I quit school. I need money and my social life is a mess. I don't want to be a beggar, so I need a job. I called my aunt last week and she told me that she has a job for me. It has a big pay, but it's not easy.

Personal assistant.

At first, I was hoping that I would be working for a writer or something. But no. I'll be working for HIM. He who has this wild and jet black hair, wears make-up, has multiple piercings and tattoos. He who has a special place in this world. My classmate in Science and World History when my mom and I moved to Germany.

Bill.

That silly boy who has a twin brother. Kicked out of gym class because of his piercings and bullied almost every day. Him. When was the last time I saw him in person? That was in school when he had to go home and quit school for his band. It wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it was for the best.

Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2: Challenging

Time check: 4:00 am.

I was at a recording studio with my aunt. "To familiarize yourself with them," my aunt said. I sighed. I'm nervous. I keep repeating to myself that it's just Bill. Just Bill. BUT NOOO. All I remember is THAT superstar with billions of fan girls screaming his name. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it!

Suddenly, a bright and cheerful voice interrupted my fantasies. "Hi! You're Alexiel, right?" I pulled myself together. "Alex," I corrected with a shy smile. "Oh... Alex. I'm Aya, by the way. Nice to meet you," she said with a bright smile. She had auburn hair that was tied to a ponytail with slightly tan skin. No earrings? That's new.

"NO WAY!" "You have to!" "I told you a million times that I won't do it. If you want, you can do it yourself!"

The door banged open. Out came a tall, skinny man with spiky hair. Bill. He had a frustrated look on his face. Aya sighed. "Can you guys take your fight somewhere else? You're scaring our applicant," she said towards Bill. "Nein, I won't agree to what Tom suggests! If he wants to go to a bar, then he can go alone. He's 17 already and he's old enough to look after himself," he said after stomping to the room at the end of the corridor. Aya turned to me with a worried face.

I knew this job won't be easy. But it'll have to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Remember?

**Somewhat longer now. Yeiii.^^**

The next thing I knew was I was left in a room with the band.

"Hey, I'm Tom... You're Alexiel?" Tom said warmly. "Just Alex," I corrected with a smile. Georg elbowed Bill and, obviously disturbed from his reading, flicked his hand in front of Georg's face. "Hey... I remember..." Tom suddenly said, examining my face. "You're our classmate in eighth grade!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Ohh... yeah..." I said. I was hoping that they won't remember it, but they did. I'm dead. "Remember, Bill?" Tom asked Bill. "Oh, really?" Bill replied sarcastically, raising his eyebrow. My head was spinning. I felt like I was ready to die any time. A phone suddenly buzzed. "Hello?" Bill said to his phone. "Yes... Yes, it's alright to me. Oh, okay. Tom?" He said. What's the rush? He held his phone out and Tom reached out to grab it. "Hey. Yeah... Yes... Ja..." He said while nodding. What's going on? Tom pressed the phone to his chest and asked "Georg? Gustav?" Both nodded in synchronization. Tom returned the phone to Bill. "Yes, yes, yes... Now? Okay... alright... Ja, thank you very much." Okay, I have no idea what was going on. Tom stood up and picked up the guitar beside him. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. Tom smiled. "Aya needs to talk to you and band rehearsal," he said. Oh... okay? "Lezzgo," Bill said impatiently. We walked to the recording room and when we got there, Aya greeted me. "Hey, Alex. How is it?" she asked. I had to make a good impression. "It was alright. They're very welcoming." I said. "They didn't do anything to you, didn't they?" she suddenly asked. "Should they?" I asked. "Uh... They should be evaluating and so..." she explained. I see. They want to see if I could get along with them. I hope I made an impression though. After a few songs, I looked at my watch. 9:00 am? Four hours? I've been here for so long, then. Suddenly, I felt that someone was looking at me. I looked up. I suddenly found myself looking straight into Bill's eyes. Shit. I looked suddenly at Tom which was busy tuning his guitar. What the hell just happened?

[BiLL POV]

I was looking at her the whole time while they were setting things up. She suddenly looked up and looked at me. I was like, "DAMN! She caught you!" Then she suddenly shifted her eyes to Tom. That was embarrassing, man. I looked down on my lyrics folder and shuffled through it. "Tom?" I said without looking away from the folder. "Ja?" Tom said. "Did you see the lyrics copy of Reden?" I said, still browsing through the papers. God, where did I put it? Scheisse. Where the hell is it? Suddenly a hand offered me something. I looked up. Alex? She was holding some sheets of paper. "Here," she whispered and went back to sit beside Aya. I looked at the paper. "Reden" it said. Where did she find it? "Bill?" Tom asked. God. "Ja, I'm set." I replied automatically. Argh. It was a bad day. Or not?


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

[ALEX POV]

When we were back into the band's lounge, the four boys sat together in one sofa and were looking at each other. What's on? "Billa, you do it," Gustav said. "Toooom?" Bill said with puppy dog eyes. Tom sighed. "Okay, Georg, you do it," Tom said turning to Georg. "What? Gustav, you do it," Georg said, disturbed from playing a game in his PSP. "Well, I can't," Gustav defended. "She's young. Sixteen," Tom said, biting his lower lip. "I'm outta here," Georg said, turning off his PSP and grabbing his bag. "Come on, Gustav," he said as he opened the door. Gustav stood up and followed him. Awkward, now. The twins were looking at each other, exchanging whispers. "Go, Tom." "No, you." "After you." "No, after you." "Oh, come on." "You do it!" Tom suddenly stood up and headed for the door. "Hey, wait!" Bill exclaimed as he caught up with Tom. "You can't leave me alone here," he said, nervous. "Come on, Bill. You gotta learn, y'know," Tom explained. "She's so innocent," Bill whispered. "And innocent girls are the best. Go on," Tom said and heading out the door. I heard Bill sigh heavily. Now, I have absolutely no idea what's going on.

[BiLL POV]

I had no idea how to tell her. Tom's good at this, but why me? Why now? Why her? I sighed and shook it all off. I have no choice. I walked back to the sofa and sat down with my elbows on my knees. I clasped my hands together and pressed them against my chin. Hard. "What's going on?" she asked. I can sense her fear. "Ah, well..." I started to say. May lightning strike me now. I had to keep my cool. "We had to talk about... well, you, of course. About the job," I explained. Tension was heavy in the air. "Go on..." she said. Suddenly, my heart went wild. It was beating like crazy. I thought it was gonna jump out of my chest. I swallowed hard and said "We had a vote. You're in." I braced myself for crash landing.

[ALEX POV]

"We had a vote. You're in."

His words echoed in my ears. I made it. I sighed deeply. "Ok, I have to tell you this. Now." I said sharply. He lifted his head. "What about?" he asked. "I'm doing this for myself. You know that. A lot of things happened..." I started to explain. "A lot?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Man. I had to let it out. "You see... my parents died. They got trapped inside a building on fire. I quit school and I'm broke." I admitted. "You... quit school?" he asked. He looked at me as if I was insane. "Y-yeah... why?" I nervously asked. "Such a waste," he whispered. "I-I wanted to be independent. I have to go on my own," I protested. "You're different from that girl I had in Science," he said, amused. Okay, I don't understand anything anymore. "I... have to go," I said. I was so dizzy and my head hurt a lot. Before I had a chance to grab the doorknob, I felt a hand on my wrist. "Was it something I said? I'm sorry," Bill apologized. "No, it's not you. I feel so..." I said. "I think you should sit down," he said, worried. "No, I'm fine," I lied. He wouldn't let go of me. Luckily, his phone buzzed. "Aw, damn. Hello? It's Bill... It's done, yeah... Uh-huh... Alright," he said hastily. We sat down on the sofa, but this time he sat next to me. The door opened and Tom came in. "You finally had the guts to tell her?" Tom asked, smiling. "Ja. It would've been easier if you told her, though," Bill said.

I don't know what, but I had the feeling that these two are hiding something from me.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Day

[BiLL POV]

So we all got home by lunchtime and the G's were not in the tour bus yet. So tired... I wanna sleep... "Bill, you wanna play GTA?" Tom yelled. "I'm not in the mood..." I yelled back. I took my shirt off and flopped down on my bed. I got my laptop and went online. I put my headphones on and listened to Coldplay. I just needed something to relax me. It was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a chat box popped out. It was Aya.

Aya: Hey.

Bill: Hey.

Aya: So... what do you think? She's nice, isn't she?

Bill: Yeah. She's changed.

Aya: What do you mean?

Bill: Nothing.

I'm a bad liar. But Aya's easy to fool. I'm so bored. I opened a game of Solitaire while playing loud music in my headphones. Ignore the world, Bill. Ignore it. The chat box suddenly opened again. Yay.

Aya: You're hiding something again. You and Tom. You have to tell me soon.

(Aya logged off)

Oh, great. She found out. Awesome. My day is the worst ever in history. Record breaker. "Bill," I heard. "What?" I answered, irritated. It was a really bad day. "You wanna eat, Bill?" Tom asked. "No," I answered. I turned my laptop off and lied down. I was so tired. I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I was dreaming again. I was in dark room and the door opened. Light came into the room and blinded me. I saw the silhouette of a girl at the door. "I found you," she said in a bright voice. What—who was she? And am I having this dream again? I woke up and my phone was buzzing. What time is it? I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 2:30pm. I answered the call. "Hello?" I said. "Bill? It's Alex," she said. OHMYGOD. Bill, keep calm. "Hey, what's up?" I said, trying to keep cool. "Aya said to meet you guys at the rehearsal room at around 3:30," she said nicely. I didn't know what to do. "Oh, alright. We'll be there. Danke," I said hastily. "Okay, see ya." She finally said and hung up. I hurriedly put my shirt back on and went to Tom. "Tom, get up!" I said. "Huh? What—"Tom said, in a daze.

Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6: Both Sides of the Story

HER SIDE OF THE STORY:

I'll admit it. I had a crush on Bill since sixth grade. I've been dreaming of him ever since. But I did not belong to his world. His world was the stage, in the hearts of many. My world was of challenges. I never had the guts to perform. I played piano and guitar, but never went to recitals. I was the unknown. The outcast. And I was comfortable with that. I guess you can't have everything you want.

But he was the blazing comet in the world of the skies. I was just a tiny little star in the scatter of outcasts. Every person treated him like a god. And I was shunned away from the bright lights. He is famous and I'm just a shadow.

Maybe that's the reason we can't be together.

HIS SIDE OF THE STORY:

I really didn't have a school crush or anything, but I always thought that Alex was nice. She even let me and Tom copy off her assignment in Science. She was genuinely nice. But I am this. Famous. Falling in love was like winning the lottery. In my world, love was cage-closed with sex. And I didn't want that. I wanted something pure. If she was my first, she'll be my forever. But now...

I wanted true love. And it looks impossible in my situation. I've gone so high up; I can't stoop down just for my true love. I went to do crazy things and I got so far that I can't go back. I miss the normal life. I'm famous, the others are shadows of my light.

I hope that someday, we will be together.


	7. Chapter 7: Reden

**This chapter is rated M. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

[BiLL POV]

Nothing much happened at the meeting. It's boring, really. We ate dinner at the hotel and headed back to our hotel rooms. It's a good thing that I had a room to myself. I value privacy, you know. But I felt alone. Hm... What was I supposed to...? Oh yeah. I had to call Mom. I reached into my right pocket. Empty. I reached into the other pocket. Flash drive and wallet. Where the hell was my phone? Scheisse. Before i moved, I heard a knock. Light. "Come in," I said aloud. Alex? What the hell was she doing here? She walked to the balcony, where I was, and stood beside me. The cool breeze blew in my face. "You left your phone," she said in a light whisper. She handed to me my black iPhone and set it lightly on my palm. Ooh yeah. This was my chance. She was about to turn and leave, but this was it. I turned and grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned her head to look at me. "I... wanted to talk to you," I explained and pulled her beside me. She leaned her back against the railing of the balcony. It was a long and uncomfortable silence. Too quiet. Tension was building. "So speak," she finally said. I breathed. "You see..." I started. "Since sixth grade... I..." Damn! Just spit it out, Bill! I took every single shred of courage left in me.

"I'm in love with you."

There. I finally said it. I buried my face into my palms. I wanted to die. What will she think of me now? As I drowned myself in "what ifs", I felt her arm rest across my back. "What took you so long?" she asked. "I guess I'm not the only one," she said with a smile. She stared at the blue wide ocean while dark crept in and dominated the skies. Her eyes shone purple. Beautiful. "What—"I asked. What did she mean? "I-I'm in love with you too, Bill," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. It took her so long to tell me? But in that moment, I guess I didn't care anymore. I stood tall and stiff. I had to let it out. I took her hand and led her into the room. I slid the sliding doors shut and pulled the white floor-length curtains together. I can still sense her fear. "I... have to go back now," she said. No. No! She was about to leave, but I caught up to her. She turned and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I don't want to let go. Forever. "Don't go," I said. I want her here. She might leave. "Please..." I murmured as I held her tight. "I have to go, Bill," she said. We stared into each other's eyes. She took as step back, but I won't let go. "Nein," I growled. Heat rose in my chest. I leaned down and kissed her. Hard. It felt... good. Best. Heat surged through my body. I paused and pulled away, trying to slow my breathing. "Bill, I have to go." She murmured. No. This might be my only chance. Alex. No... I pulled her harder against me. I don't want to let go. "Don't leave me..." I pleaded. "Bill, no. You said that we'll just talk," she said. I can feel her trying to push me away. But she can't fool me. "Just for tonight," I asked. Just tonight. Please, just one night. She didn't resist anymore. I closed my eyes as I pulled us deeper into our feelings.

In that moment, I knew. I was in heaven for one night. Just one night.


	8. Chapter 8: Regrets

Time check: 1:30 am

[ALEX POV]

I opened my eyes. Dizzy... Bill? WH-where is he? I sat up and started putting on my clothes. I realized that it was still dark. I grabbed my phone. Damn. I zipped my jacket and headed for the door. Still no sign of Bill.

Everything happened so fast.

The next thing I knew was I was against the wall. Arms locked beside me. I had nowhere to go. I stared into Bill's dark eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" he snarled. I didn't know what to do or say. He was too close to me. Too close. A reassuring hand stroked my right cheek. "Don't be afraid," he murmured. "You're so reckless. I'm only 16. What if—"I breathed. I tried to avoid his piercing eyes. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. "That won't happen. I'll make sure of that," he promised. "Impossible," I whispered. As I stared into his eyes, his face got closer. "I love you," I heard him whisper before crashing into my lips. I gently pulled away. "I'll see you later, Bill. I won't leave. I promise," I whispered. He hesitated, but he finally let me go. I hugged him before running through the dark hallway. I went to my room and locked the door. Tears fell from my eyes. I forced myself to sleep. But I couldn't. I kept thinking of Bill. I cried until I fell asleep.

It was one hell of a night.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

[BILL POV]

I was alone.

The room felt cold and empty. But above all, I feel guilty. I feel like I forced her into something... something that she didn't want. She was forced to... please me. Give in for my pleasure. Damn. I walked to my side table and took my pack of cigarettes. I went to the balcony to smoke. I always smoke to relax myself. I stared into the dark sky. My phone suddenly rang. Tom. "Hello?" I said. "Hey, how was it?" Tom asked. I sighed. So vulgar. "S'alright. Thanks for the pills," I said. "Yeah, okay." Tom said impatiently and hung up. Tom said that the pills were effective. He said he used that to make sure that the girl won't be pregnant. I sighed. I wished I didn't have to take those pills. If I weren't a rock star... you know the rest. But I am famous. It's too late to turn back. _I'm tired, _I thought to myself. I finished my cigarette and washed my face to shake it all off. I went to bed. I lay down, feeling empty without her. It was a long day, a long night, and it took me forever to fall asleep.

_The next day..._

The sky began to lighten. It was a new day.

I got up and took a quick shower. I dressed in a tank top and jeans. I went to the hotel's swimming pool where the guys where having breakfast. "Guten morgen," Tom greeted. "Guten morgen, Tom." I answered. I sat down and Aya handed me coffee. "Hey, Aya." I said after taking a sip. I put my cup down. "Where's Alex?" I asked. Tom took a quick glance at me. "She's in her room. She said that she doesn't want to eat," Aya replied. "What's wrong?" Georg asked. My heart leaped. "Well... she went back late last night. I heard her. She doesn't look well this morning," Aya explained. I was worried. Maybe she was mad at me. I hope not. I looked at Tom. He seems to have noticed my expression. "Did you guys see the new movie trailer? It looked awesome, "Tom started and the topic shifted. They were all talking about the new movies while I sat silent. After a while, Aya and Gustav went back to the hotel and Georg followed. Tom and I were left alone. "You're quiet today," Tom said. I sighed. He got me. "I feel... guilty," I admitted. It was my first time. "Naturally. You're a virgin," Tom retorted while holding his cup. "Was," I corrected. I kept on thinking about Alex's reaction. Will she get mad at me? Will she hate me? Damn. "Look who's her," Tom said, breaking me out of my delusions. "Hey, Alex. Good morning," Tom greeted, I shot a dirty look at Tom and he chuckled. "Morning," Alex answered. She sat down on the chair nearest to me. Tom took a last gulp of his coffee and sad "I'll leave you two to talk." Before I could react, he got up and went inside. I looked at Alex. She was avoiding looking at me. This won't work. I had to make a move. "Alex," I said. She turned her head slightly. "About last night..." I started. It was hard to speak. _Just do it, Bill. _"I'm sorry," I blurted. "I-I didn't mean to bring it up to that point," I continued. I was so guilty. I wanted to kill myself. "I don't blame you," she finally said. Her voice was music to my ears. For a moment, I forgot everything. I sat there, awestruck by her beauty. I put my right elbow on the table and let the side of my face rest on my palm. I stared at her, smiling stupidly. I was letting my fantasies run until I noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing," she replied. I sighed. She was such a bad liar. "Yeah, right." I said with a smirk. I moved closer to her, taking my chair with me. Sitting near her, I moved my face closer to her ear and whispered "Tell me." She sighed. "I feel... uncomfortable. Like I did something wrong," she said while staring ta the floor. She looks... sad. I hated seeing her sad. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently nuzzled against her neck. I felt her warm hands on my arms. "Bill, stop. Someone will see..." she pleaded. "I don't care," I replied. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. Scheisse. I reached into my pocket and pressed my phone against my ear. "Hallo? ... Bill ... Ja ... Ja. Danke," I hastily said. I sighed deeply.

Showtime.


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

[BILL POV]

I'm bored.

We're at a really expensive night club, in a VIP room. The room was separated from the club by walls of glass. The room had a small table at the center and two sofas. Georg and Gustav were playing on their PSP's and Tom... He's out there on the dance floor. And I'm here, bored. Super bored. I'd rather be back at the tour bus with Alex. I miss her. It's been a month since that incident.(Chapter7: Reden) It was a long and busy month and I worked as hard as a dog. The good news came after the last show that we did earlier. We can finally have a few weeks off. Yay. I looked at my glass. Almost empty. I looked at my cigarette. Done. I threw it to the ash tray. I was so bored. I closed my eyes. "What's going on?" Gustav said, looking out to the dance floor. I stood up. There was a commotion out there.

This is gonna be good.

[ALEX POV]

It was 10:30pm.

Where the hell are they? I was getting sleepy. I was about to fall asleep when the door of the tour bus opened. Hallelujah. Gustav and Georg went straight to their rooms and Tom... he had a red stain on his shirt. What's going on? Tom took off his shirt and went to the bathroom. I stared into the small hallway. What—I felt Bill sit beside me. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing," I heard Bill whisper while he wrapped an arm around my waist. I turned to him and shot a quick glare at him before standing up and walking to Aya's room. I walked only about 5 steps and stopped. I felt his arms around me and his head on my shoulder. "Stay with me tonight?" he murmured. I sighed. "Bitte?" he pleaded. He sounded sad. "Fine," I said. I had no win over him. We walked to his room. It was dark. I turned around. I was about to speak when his lips crashed against mine. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me to him. "Bill, no..." I managed to say around his lips. He pulled away, his face a few inches from mine. "We won't be doing anything," he assured. We lay down on his bed, intertwined to each other. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He seemed content, happy. He ran his fingers through my hair while my hand lightly brushed his side. I suddenly felt something on his side, near his ribs. I sat up and used my arm as support as I ran my fingers down his ribs. And then I saw it. A wound. It was partly closed, but it felt deep. "What happened to this?" I asked. Bill grabbed my wrist. "Nothing," he answered. "Tell me," I murmured as I lay down back to him. "Tom... he got into a fight in the nightclub." He admitted. I sighed. These brothers were such war freaks. I wondered how Aya and the others put up with them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm tired. I missed you," I whispered. He kissed my lips one last time. "Good night, Alex. I love you," he whispered. He lightly hummed "Monsoon" as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Escape From the Public Eye

**Sorry if it took me SO DAMN LONG to update. School was in the way. :( Okies, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

[ALEX POV]

I opened my eyes.

The room was slightly dark. It must be sunrise. Is Bill asleep? I tried to move but every time I tried to, his arms tightened around me. "Going somewhere?" he murmured. Great. He's awake. I felt ticklish as his fingers ran smoothly down my arm to my hand. He interlaced his fingers with mine. "No ring?" he asked. I didn't usually wear any jewellery or anything. It was the ungodly hour for him to notice. "None," I said and smiled apologetically. I felt his chin on my shoulder as he hugged me tighter. He took his hand away, still holding me tight. He brought his hand back and I felt him slide something cold down my ring finger. He took his hand away and I felt him smile. On my finger was a silver ring with his name engraved on it. "You shouldn't have," I murmured. "Just something to remember me by," he said while playing with s strand of my hair. "Silly boy. As if I'll forget you," I laughed. I felt his lips against my neck. That made me... uncomfortable. "Anything to do today?" I asked, shrugging off the feeling. "Nothing actually. We have a few weeks off," he answered. His cold breath tickled me every time he spoke. "Oh, I forgot. I have an interview today," he said, sitting up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. We went out and he took a shower. "Good morning, girl," Aya greeted me. "Good morning," I answered.

I hope nobody notices the ring...

* * *

[BILL POV]

Okay... this is a boring interview.

Same questions. Hair, music, band, rumors. This was boring. "The audience noticed..." the interviewer started. I nodded. "...that you're wearing a different ring today, Bill." He continued. Damn! They noticed! "They say that you never wore that kind of ring before. What can you say?" he said. I tried to calm my heart as I drew the microphone near to my lips. "Ah... well, I will announce about it soon on Tokio Hotel TV," I said. Whew. The interview finally came to a close and I went back to the tour bus. "Nice save," Tom commented. "So how are you going to explain it?" Georg asked as I sat down the couch. "I have to tell them the truth," I said. "I'll announce that after seven long years of being single, I've found true love," I continued. "And if the media hunt for Alex?" Gustav said. "I won't let anyone touch her," I vowed, gazing on my ring. It was the same as the one I gave Alex, but mine had her name engraved on it. "Speaking of, where are the girls?" I said. "They said they had a few errands to do for Alex's... aunt? That's what I heard." Tom said, focused on the TV. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left side. I raised my shirt. The tattoo was red on the sides. "Damn," I said. "What?" Georg asked. "Damn tattoo hurts," I replied, stroking my tattoo. I had to go back to the tattoo shop to get it treated. I pulled down my shirt because Alex and Aya came in. Whew.

Time went by quickly.

We just hung out in the tour bus, laughing. Just having a good time. "What's that on your finger, Alex?" Aya suddenly asked. I looked down on our hands. Everyone stared at us. Tom looked at me in the eyes. "You didn't tell Aya?" Tom scolded. I scoffed. "Not my responsibility," I muttered. "Let me see it anyway," Aya said, ending the discussion. She took Alex's hand away from mine and stared at the ring. Tom rubbed his temples and I sighed. "You guys wanna go out?" Georg offered. "Sure!" Tom replied, standing up. I took a deep breath. "I'll just... change," I said, walking to my room. I saw Alex looking at me with concerned eyes. I reached my room and went in. I shut and locked the door and sighed. I took all of my accessories off and changed to a tank top. I grabbed a simple cloth jacket and got my phone. We walked into the park and went to the usual place where we hung out there. It was a small clearing and no one really goes there. Alex and I sat next to each other and I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was beautiful, watching her laugh and smile to Tom's crazy stories and Georg's corny jokes. The sun eventually set. The day went on so fast. We walked home, as usual. I held her hand all the way. It was a great day.

* * *

[TOM POV]

We all got home. As soon as I got in, I went to my laptop. I went to this paparazzi site and I was checking for celebrity updates, especially on Jessica Alba. (wink, wink) I clicked USA celebrities. My eyes nearly popped out because of the latest news. "Bill!" I yelled.

* * *

[BILL POV]

"Bill!"

I knew that tone. I was hanging out with the G's, but I knew this was urgent. I went to Tom. "Check this out," Tom said, backing away from the laptop.

I could not believe what I saw.

The picture was undoubtedly me... holding hands with Alex. There were more pictures but of different angles. How come I didn't notice? _Bill Kaulitz and his new girlfriend?_, the headline said. My heart dropped. "What's going on?" Alex asked. I moved away from the laptop for her to see. After seeing the picture, she faced me with her eyes filled with fear. She was shaking and I was worried. "What will we do?" she said, a mix of nervous and confused. My heart stopped. I hated seeing her like this. I held her tight in my arms. "I'll take care of this," I vowed. My eyes met Aya's. Aya nodded. "Go and wash yourself. After that, go to my room. I'll talk to them," I whispered. I kissed her forehead and she walked away.

"This won't be easy," Aya breathed.

* * *

[ALEX POV]

After washing myself, I went to his room.

I feel... cold. I felt that this was my fault. Bill... he's in trouble because of me. Stupid Alex. Oh, damn. I forgot my phone in the kitchen. I turned around. Before I could react, warm lips pressed against mine. His arms made their way around my waist. My arms went automatically around his neck, holding me closer to him. He chuckled in pleasure. "Looking for something?" he murmured. He pushed something hard into my back pocket. That was my phone, for sure. "You left it in the kitchen," he whispered. "Bill?" "Hnn?" "I... What did you decide on with the others?" I asked. "Hmm..." he pushed me down to his bed and he lay on his stomach on top of me. he gently trailed kisses down my neck. Smart way of evading the topic. "Tell me, Bill." I said. "Don't want to talk about it," he replied. I felt his hand tugging at the end of my shirt. "Not tonight," I said. He pouted. "Why not?" he said. I gently pushed him off and rolled to my side. I heard him sigh. "Then I'll content myself with this one," he said, holding me tight against him. I felt his chin on my shoulder. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered.

I knew German for that once.


	12. Chapter 12: Monsoon

[BILL POV]

I woke up. 8am, it said on my phone. Alex was still asleep. I stroke her face, running my fingers from her cheek down to her arm. Her skin was so soft and warm. Damn. It made me want her so much. I suddenly remembered my schedule for today. I was going to the tattoo shop with Tom to have mine treated. I got out of the bed as quiet and gentle as possible. I wouldn't want to wake Alex. I slid out of the room and slipped my jacket on. Tom was already there, sitting on the couch. "You told Aya?" I said. "Ja. Let's go," Tom said, grabbing his car keys.

[ALEX POV]

I groped around with my eyes closed. Nothing. "Bill?" I said while sitting up. I was alone. Where is he? I took my phone and went out. "Good morning, Alex." Aya greeted. "Hey," Georg said. "Good morning," I said. No sign of the twins. "He went out today with Tom," Aya said. She must have noticed. I sat down. _This will be a long day_, I thought to myself.

Time check: 9:00 pm.

I just finished doing the dishes when I heard the door of the tour bus open. "We're home!" Tom yelled. Bill came over to where I was and kissed me softly on the lips. "Welcome home," I said with a smile. "BILL! Get your ass over here!" Tom yelled. Bill smirked. "BILL! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SKITTLES?" Tom said. Bill laughed, sitting on a dining chair. "Bad boy," I told Bill, watching him laugh. I was about to go, but Bill pulled my arm. "What now, Bill?" I said. He bit his lip. Oh, I knew this. He wanted me to sleep in his room again. "Bill..." I sighed. He gave me that look that makes me feel guilty. Damn. "Bitte?" he pleaded. "Alright, alright." I gave in. His lips broke out to smile widely, and I couldn't look away. We walked to his room and I sat on his bed. The funny thing was when Bill took his shirt off, thunder rolled and rain poured. We lay down, intertwined to each other. I couldn't sleep and he kept on playing with his tongue ring. "Now I know one thing," I murmured. "What?" "Those abs can make rain fall," I said, smiling. He chuckled. "You must be tired," I said. "Nahh," he replied. I didn't want to fall asleep. I want to lie in his arms forever. I closed my eyes as he sang the song that put me to sleep.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_To the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself_

_I think of you_

_Together, we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_


	13. Chapter 13: Public Confession

[ALEX POV]

We were all waiting.

Aya, Georg and Gustav were here with me in the dressing room. All eyes on the TV. Tom was in the studio as moral support for Bill. Today was the day. Bill was going to confess to the world that he isn't single anymore. Aya held my cold hands. The show started.

I was speechless.

The show ran smoothly... but he didn't have to do this for me. He could just put an end to our relationship, but he chose to stay with me—to love me in the worst times. My heart was frantic. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for Bill. Aya squeezed my hands as Bill appeared on the TV screen. He looked depressed, and I could easily spot the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't able to sleep at all last night, constantly smoking and trying to ease himself with alcohol. It didn't help at all. It saddened me to see his tall, dark figure amidst the smoke and fog. Both of us knew that nothing's alright. He finally gave up and lay beside me, holding me tight against him. I could feel his heartbeat as frantic as mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath was cold and smelled of cigarette and his tone was sad. His lips brushed lightly against my cheek as I held my tears back. Crying will just depress him more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"He sure has guts to do this," Georg commented. Gustav nodded and I sucked in a deep breath. After what seemed long hours, minutes and seconds, the show ended. I blinked in disbelief. I hugged Aya. "It's okay now, girl. It's all over now," she gently whispered. "It's just begun," a voice boomed. I turned around to see Bill by the door. Behind him was Tom. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me tight and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. I won't leave you," he assured. I zipped my hoodie up as we walked to the back door. I pulled the hood over my head and followed Bill as he went out. People were pushing against us, and security held them back. Many reporters threw questions at the band, but all of us were silent amidst the commotion. They were all the same questions. Most of them were asking for my name. I felt dizzy as we walked all the way to the van. We all got in and Bill sat next to me. The others were talking about random stuff, but Bill and I were silent. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed an arm around me. He smiled, but I knew better. He was worried for me. It hurt me more that he also had to wear a mask, to be strong for me so that I can be strong for him. I didn't know what to do. We finally reached the hotel. We had a late dinner and everything was completely quiet. I heard some of the waiters whispering in German. Bill's name was mixed with the flurry of unclear foreign words. Bill shot them a dirty glare before standing up. My heart dropped. "I'm tired. I'll be in my room," he said and walked briskly to the lobby. I sighed and slumped in my seat. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I went to his room and found him on the balcony, smoking. "Fuck," he cursed before he put his cigarette out. He went to me and held me tight. That was all the comfort I needed. I couldn't remember how I fell asleep, but this won't be one of my best days ever.


	14. Chapter 14: Shadow

[BILL POV]

Sunlight filled the room.

I felt dizzy... I would have thought of it as hangover, but I didn't drink at all last night. I tried to sit up, but I felt sluggish. Instead, I stretched my hand and grabbed my phone. One new SMS. "You feel like going out?" the message said, from Tom. I pressed reply. "No, thanks. I don't feel good," I sent. I sighed and rolled to my side. I found myself face-to-face with Alex. Gott, she's so beautiful. She looks like an innocent angel. Too bad I took the innocent part away. I reached out and ran my fingers down her cheek. Her skin was soft... and I felt like I was touching an angel. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She looked so sad and tired, I was afraid that I had hurt her last night. She nodded and snuggled close to me. I held her close to me, feeling her warm breath against my neck. I was afraid to speak. She took much emotional burden last night. I gently stroke her hair, feeling her warm touch. She gently trailed her finger down my side to my star tattoo. Damn, I wanted her so much. "Will you be going out with the others today?" she whispered. "No, I want to stay with you," I replied. She smiled, but it faded as soon as it appeared. "Hnn," I moaned. She laughed a bit, but I could sense that something's wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with confused eyes. "Nothing," she replied. I smirked. "Yeah, right," I said. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. My tongue brushed her lower lip, asking for entrance. She responded, and the kiss deepened. My hands traced her curves. It was going good for awhile, but she suddenly stopped and pulled away. She looked down, and I felt that something was REALLY wrong. I reorganized my thoughts, trying to think if it was something that I did. I lifted her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Tell me what's wrong," I pleaded. I saw tears well up at her eyes. "I think we should end this," she said in a low whisper. My eyes widened in shock. I think I had a mini heart attack. Why would she think of ending our relationship? "I still love you, Bill. But I can't let you make all these sacrifices for me," she explained. I leaned in closer, our foreheads touching. "Do you regret falling in love with me?" I asked. She gently closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. "No," she whispered, almost inaudible. I wiped her tears away gently. I didn't want to hurt her, but I can't bear the thought of letting her go. It took me seven years to wait for her and there's no way I will lose her. I wasn't able to say anything. "I-I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't mean to say that," she said, more tears running down from her eyes. I wiped her tears away and held her close to my chest. "Its okay, it's okay," I whispered, trying to comfort her. I was relieved that she changed her mind. I didn't want to let her go. I heard a sudden loud knock at the door. "Bill? Are you there?" Scheisse. It was Tom. I moaned loud enough to fool Tom that I was asleep. "Bill?" he yelled again, knocking once more. "I'm feeling sick. Leave me alone." I replied. Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay," Tom replied and I heard his footsteps growing softer. I listened until there was complete silence. I sighed in relief. "It would be okay for him to know that I'm here, you know," Alex smirked. "And let him barge in just to drag me to another night club? Or worse, a party without you? No thanks," I replied, sarcastic. She laughed. Her laugh gradually faded, her eyes fixed on the long scar on my side. I pulled the blanket up to cover it. She looked straight into my eyes, and I felt that she was staring straight into my soul. I felt her fingers dance lightly on my scar, tracing it. "Why did you think of breaking up with me?" I asked. She frowned a bit. "I think that I'm not good enough for you," she replied sadly. "I-I mean... you're a rock star. I'm just your PA. Nothing special about me..." she continued. "I don't mind," I whispered in assurance. "I'm just a shadow, Bill." She said. I don't actually give a flying fuck to whatever she was. All I care is that she loves me and I love her, more than anything in the world. I smiled as I leaned in close to her ear, whispering something that made her smile again.

"And in your shadow, I can shine."


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

"Bill?"

I smiled in a mix of confusion and excitement.

My eyes were blindfolded and all I could feel was Bill's hand tight on mine.

"Bill? I'm scared," I said, almost whispering.

I really don't know where we are.

Bill said that it would be a surprise.

He laughed.

"If you want, I can carry you," he said.

"Never mind," I said and we both laughed.

"Bill, seriously. Where are we?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

I continued following his lead, walking to somewhere I don't know.

"You have work tomorrow." I reminded him.

It was the last day of his short rest period and its back on the road for the band.

"I know," he replied.

I kept on walking, following his lead.

"Now, stop." He said and I stopped on my tracks.

It was silent for awhile and he turned me around.

He slowly pulled my blindfold off.

Breathtaking.

We were on a hill, beside a tree.

And before me was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Millions of city lights flashed before me, mixing with the twinkling stars from the velvet night sky.

The night was cold, but I don't care.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me warmth.

I smiled, speechless.

"You like it?" he whispered to my ear.

"I _love_ it," I replied and he laughed softly.

He kissed my cheek and we sat down.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around me.

We stared into the flashing lights, feeling the cold air around us.

"It's too bad that you have work tomorrow," I said.

"We could always come back," he replied, smiling.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
